


Sneak

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [45]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Baseball Ninja, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill, Vigilante senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 12th: Sneak - Inexplicable Ninja appears!
Series: Drabble Ball Z [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Sneak

Krillin took off his helmet and stared in exasperation at the scene in front of him. He had quit fighting and joined the police force so he could start a family proper. He had not quit fighting to chase after vigilantes!

“It’s another one, chief,” he said into his radio. “The Baseball Ninja has struck again…”

He surveyed the scene before him. Each of the ruffians (for that is what they certainly were judging by the boxes of live grenades) were hanging upside down, tied in stable but unimaginative knots with half-sized baseballs stuffed into their mouths to keep them quiet. Krillin buried one hand into his short hair and sighed. This was more trouble than it was worth.

Across the city a man dressed in black stood atop a building and surveyed the city. It was safe for another night. He pulled down his bandanna, revealing a scarred face and cocky grin.

With a smirk, Yamcha flew towards home. The Baseball Ninja was done for tonight.


End file.
